


Silk and Honey

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Toys, Wax Play, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kyungsoo has penchant for silk and Jongin likes being tied up.





	1. Part One

Jongin delicately removed the silken robe from his shoulders. It fluttered into a pool around his ankles. He had not yet been commanded to look up, so he kept his eyes trained on Kyungsoo’s feet, they were still clad in his dress shoes from the event they had just left.

The feet approached him, lightly clacking on their stone floor until they almost touched the tips of Jongin’s toes. “Miel,” Kyungsoo breathed and tilted Jongin’s chin to look at him.  _ Miel _ was Jongin’s sub name, given to him by Kyungsoo because he loved his honey colored skin so much.

Dark eyes stared into Jongin’s, commanding, but soft, just like the rest of Kyungsoo’s expression. “Yes, Lord Soie,” Jongin whispered. He still found it difficult to speak directly to his dom after years of being told he was only to be seen and not heard.

“You’re doing well, Miel,” Kyungsoo said and caressed Jongin’s jaw with the lightest of feather touches.

Chills exploded on Jongin’s skin, blossoming and spreading until his whole body was covered in the tiny bumps. Warmth grew inside at Kyungsoo’s word, countering the chills in a mixture of hot and cold. He loved being told he was doing well. All he wanted to do was please his master, Master Soie.

The black suit jacket that Kyungsoo was wearing joined Jongin’s robe on the ground. He itched to pick up and fold it nicely over the back of one of their expensive chairs, but the second the thought flashed in his head, Kyungsoo gave him the  _ look _ and Jongin remained still. The dark suspenders crossed Kyungsoo’s back, making his shoulders look broader, his waist smaller, and adding stark contrast against his white dress shirt.

Arousal flushed through Jongin. He had a thing for nice backs, and Kyungsoo fit the bill well. He watched him quietly as he walked over to their wardrobe and fling open the doors. He disappeared into it for a second and came out carrying a small embroidered trunk. He laid it at the foot of the bed and addressed Jongin, “Miel, come here.”

Life sprung to Jongin’s legs and he padded across the room to the bed. He paused, waiting for his next command but Kyungsoo simply beckoned him closer with a finger. He obeyed, relief flooding through him when Kyungsoo took his wrists in his hands and rubbed them with his thumbs.

“We’re trying something different tonight, Miel, if that’s okay with you?” While Kyungsoo was Jongin’s dom, he always made it a point to make sure Jongin was comfortable with everything they did; because to be a proper dom, one must realize that the sub truly controlled each scene and the dom simply pushed the limits in as safe a way they could.

“Yes, Lord Soie,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo had only been his master for a few short months, after learning of Jongin’s predilection for being submissive and Jongin already felt he could trust him with his life.

The trunk clinked as it opened, revealing several bundles of the smoothest silk Jongin had ever laid eyes on. There was a multitude of colors ranging from the palest of lilacs to the deepest of reds. Kyungsoo removed a spool of honey colored silk, it slid through his fingers, shimmering and floating to the soft duvet in waves.

He removed the portion of the trunk holding the silk and procured a toy. Jongin’s arousal skyrocketed at the thought of it sliding inside him and whined low in his throat, earning an amused glance from Kyungsoo.

“Assume the position, Miel,” Kyungsoo commanded, his voice like velvet cloaking Jongin’s mind and putting all qualms and thoughts to rest.

Jongin climbed onto the bed and sat on his heels, hands behind his head, eyes trained on the trunk in front of him. The bed dipped behind him and expert hands ran through his hair, massaging his scalp. Jongin sighed into those deft fingers, his body shuddering in anticipation of what came next.

The whisper of silk trailed down his back, raising goosebumps in its wake. It was so soft, so delicate. It caressed his sensitive skin, up and down his back, across the backs of his shoulders and once around his neck, eliciting a quiet moan from Jongin’s lips. His breath stuttered, coming out in huffs when the band of silk closed over his eyes, gliding over his cheeks and then being pulled taut until he could only see a sliver of light at the bottom.

Without his sight, Jongin’s other senses heightened. The bed creaked faintly as Kyungsoo’s weight vanished. He heard him close the trunk as well as the soft thud of it hitting the floor.

“Hands in front,” Kyungsoo’s rich voice commanded.

“Yes, Lord Soie,” Jongin breathed. He jerked when his hand brushed against his hardened cock, as he had momentarily forgotten how turned on he was by the softest touches of silk. Hands closed around his wrists again and soon they were dressed in the same fabric, binding them together. 

Once tied, Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s touch move up his arm to his face. “So beautiful, Miel.” It was a whisper, and Jongin was not sure if he was supposed to hear it, but it made warmth spread through him again.

“Stretch your legs out in front of you,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin obliged. He had no idea what Kyungsoo was going to do and that only excited him.

Jongin’s legs were pushed until they were slightly bent. A spool of silk was tied around the backs of his thighs and over his back, effectively pressing his chest to his legs. He tested the restraint and it offered enough give for him to breathe fully. Next, his wrists were connected to his ankles by more of the fabric.

“This is called the Balltie position,” Kyungsoo said and lightly pushed Jongin until his back was flush with the duvet.

Jongin squirmed against the silk, he was so painfully turned on, but he did not dare voice it. His legs were in the air, thanks to the way Kyungsoo had tied him up, leaving his ass and balls exposed and his now leaking dick tucked firmly between his thighs. A popping sound, followed by a squirt, and then slickened fingers pressed against his entrance, pulling a hiss from Jongin at the sudden contact.

A finger dipped in, and Kyungsoo was speaking over the moan Jongin made, “Good boy.”

More silk gently brushed against Jongin’s exposed ass, kissing his skin as Kyungsoo stretched him open. Jongin whined. He was aching for Kyungsoo to touch him, to give him some relief from his hardness, but the dom ignored his erection and instead dragged the silk against the edges of his thighs that touched his hard on.

Writhing against the silk Jongin groaned. Everything was so soft and gentle and deliberate. He clamped his teeth down on his lip when the toy glided in, pressing against his prostate and sparking white light behind his eyelids. Then, the vibration started and Jongin could hardly take it. He strained against the bindings and moaned loudly, “Master Soie.”

“What is it Miel?” Kyungsoo toyed with Jongin, holding the silk taut and sliding it across Jongin’s ass, making sure to bump the vibrator and causing Jongin to moan again.

Jongin was panting. He was so close to the edge, but he needed to be touched to bring him over. He shifted his thighs trying to gain friction but Kyungsoo’s strong hands held them still.

“Ah ah,” Kyungsoo warned and then slapped the silk against his skin.

It did not bring that sweet pain the paddle usually did. It was something else altogether. Jongin arched his back, tugging at the restraints and mumbling incoherently. The vibrator was driving all thought from his head but the one begging for release and Kyungsoo’s whisper light touches overstimulated him to the point of delirium.

The fabric touched his cock, taut and smooth it ran up and down, tight against Jongin’s thighs and giving almost the right amount of pressure to his aching length. Jongin keened, wiggling and trying to press harder against the band of fabric, but Kyungsoo knew just how to drive him crazy.

A soft crack and Jongin’s breath hitched. Kyungsoo had slapped his dick with the silk. It lashed his with the fairy kisses of fabric, ramming everything coherent letter from Jongin’s mind. He begged, “Please, Lord Soie!”

“Would you like to cum?” Kyungsoo asked, whipping Jongin again with the band of silk.

“Yes, yes, please, Sir,” it was all Jongin could say. The vibrator whirred against the bundle of nerves, pressing it just right to make his full length throb and ache and the gentle touches of Kyungsoo were so close to being just enough to bring him to climax, but his master teased him instead.

The silk vanished and Kyungsoo’s fingers wrapped around Jongin’s cock, pumping it. “You may cum, Miel.”

Just like that, Jongin’s hips spasmed, dick throbbing and his seed spilled from the tip and over Kyungsoo’s fingers. Jongin’s breath was haggard, gasping and gulping. He was vaguely aware of Kyungsoo untying him and only caught his breath when he was scooped up into his arms and his blindfold removed.

Kyungsoo looked down at him with a soft smile and cooed, “You did so well, Miel.” He swiped Jongin’s damp hair from his forehead, “My precious Miel, you did so well.” He rocked Jongin, smoothing his hair and whispering to him as he came down from his climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first BDSM fic ever. I hope you enjoy it! It's something I'm working on while I write for fests.
> 
> Until next time lovelies<3
> 
> Also, this whole fic is a gift to my bestie kuma for giving me the names for Jongin and Kyungsoo and for teaching me about BDSM and introducing me to that world! I love them to bits <3


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle, this is the first time I've ever written heavier BDSM or rope play. I did as much research as I could so if something is wrong, please forgive me ^^
> 
> Music if you'd like [[xxxxx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySruVSw-6TE)]

Montreal was a beautiful city with French-inspired architecture lining the streets. The buildings were magnificently gothic and beautiful to behold. Each one had intricate designs and grand archways. The street Jongin and Kyungsoo were on was neatly kept and relatively wide. It took them by one of the tourist attractions, the Notre-Dame Basilica, and Jongin had to stop to take in its grandeur.

The church stretched high into the night sky, its two towers lit with lights as they reached towards the heavens. It looked almost palace-like in its construction with a relatively understated outer appearance in comparison to the opulence that was housed inside. Situated between the towers was a crucifix, looking small and lonesome.

A few people milled about outside on the steps, speaking in the breathy tones of French. Jongin glanced to Kyungsoo and asked, "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Outside of scene, they reverted to a friendly status, regarding each other as coolly as possible as not to alert other people of their private lives.

They were supposed to be heading to the place where Kyungsoo had learned to be a dom. It was the one promise he made to Jongin that he had yet to follow through with. But, after last night, Kyungsoo had told Jongin that he was ready to be introduced to the place Kyungsoo had called home all those years ago.

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a patronizing look and sighed, "Of course I know where we're going." He surveyed the area, squinting his eyes as he read the signs.

The side street was more like an alley, lined with hulking metal dumpsters filled to the brim with mounds of waste, and litter fluttering on the ground as a sluggish breeze wafted through. A few men loitered, sucking on thin cigarettes and exhaling amorphous clouds as they passed by them. They stared at the pair as they skirted by them, their eyes hard and scrutinizing. It made Jongin’s skin crawl and he unwittingly found himself rushing to stay closer to Kyungsoo.

Jongin wrinkled his nose as the stench wafted towards him. He was never one for smoking, not even when he found out Kyungsoo partook in the activity from time to time. Still, deftly followed behind Kyungsoo as he led them down another alley after a sharp turn. This one was even darker than the first, only lit by a few storm lights spaced too far apart to be helpful. It was eerie but since he was with Kyungsoo, his fears never sparked more than a dim flame in his gut. He knew Kyungsoo would never take him anywhere dangerous. He trusted him.

Another turn and Kyungsoo cursed softly in French and whipped around retracing his steps and taking the opposite turn. Jongin sighed and rushed to follow him. He started to ask Kyungsoo once more where they were, but he suddenly stopped and proclaimed, "We're here!"

It did not look like much to Jongin, in fact, it looked a little sketchy at best and dangerous at worst, but Kyungsoo was so sure that they had arrived, Jongin decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Still, the club was some type of hole in the wall with only a single black metal door, guarded by a hulk of a man.

As they approached the man unfolded his arms and smiled warmly at Kyungsoo. Jongin stared between the two of them, putting two and two together as the man pulled Kyungsoo into a hug and spoke quietly to him. The man then turned his attention to Jongin and his smile softened. All traces of threat left Jongin’s body at that and he visibly relaxed.

The door swung open and they stepped over the threshold. It was too much for him to take in all at once as every one of his senses was over inundated by sensory input. In the background was music playing sensual beats and sultry voices.

Every few moments Jongin would hear the crack of a whip followed by a wanton moan. He followed the sound to one of the five stages and watched in awe as a masked man raised and lowered his arm creating another melody of  _crack!_ and  _mmm!_ it was only then that his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing. It sent a strange but welcomed wave of arousal through him. This was his kind of place and these were his kind of people. They understood that pain led to pleasure in the sweetest way possible.

There was a woman was on all fours, arms bound by the wrists and bent over a piece of furniture that Jongin was sure was some type of torture device as he and Kyungsoo had only dabbled in scene using mostly beginner type things for Jongin since he was so new. Another swing of the man's arm and the woman's face contorted in pleasure. Her melodious voice was sharp and then fell into a whine until it faded under the music. It was tantalizing.

A motion by Jongin's side tore his attention from the stage and he glanced at Kyungsoo who was looking strangely at peace and very resolute. Jongin could see the change in him as his shoulders squared and his chin lifted ever so slightly. He was beginning to exude something that Jongin knew well in the bedroom. It weighed down on Jongin’s shoulders and he felt himself falling into his role, eyes cast to the ground. Being submissive came so naturally to him.

Sudden Korean assaulted Jongin's ears and he looked up from their feet to find a man standing in front of them, welcoming Kyungsoo with an eager look on his face. "It's great to have you back, Soie."

This really was the place where Kyungsoo had trained, Jongin thought and looked back down. He smiled at the ground, feeling warmth spread through him at being allowed to see this part of Kyungsoo’s mysterious past. If Kyungsoo was ready to share this with him, he wondered what else he may learn about him.

"Oh, I'm not back," there was a hidden  _yet_ in his tone, but he continued, "I'm just bringing someone to enjoy one of your fine shows, Cori. We’re on vacation." Kyungsoo gestured towards Jongin (Jongin could see the tips of his fingers slide in and out of his view).

Cool, but gentle fingers lifted Jongin’s face to meet very kind, hazel eyes. He had fawn-colored hair, a large but narrow nose, and slim lips that were pulled into a smile. His attire was similar to Kyungsoo’s in that he looked rather formal, but also casual at the same time. The top button was undone, exposing a few tiny curls of chest hair.

After turning Jongin’s face from side to side, he grinned even bigger. "Welcome to Club _Cuir et Corde_ , I am Coriace, Cori for short." His accent was light but pleasant and Jongin could feel the same aura rolling off of him as Kyungsoo. It was dizzying.

When his fingers left Jongin’s face, Jongin turned to Kyungsoo, asking for silent permission to speak and when a nod was given, Jongin smiled. “I’m Jongin.”

He was going to say more, but a woman with hair as pale as moonlight and wearing a leather catsuit was approaching. She had on heels that looked identical to en pointe ballet shoes except with a heel attached to them and dark makeup. If Jongin were into women, he would have found her incredibly alluring. Alas, he could not deny her dark beauty.

She spoke with a thick accent, "I am Dentelle." She offered her hand with the grace of a queen and waited. Jongin stared at her for a second, in utter awe, before he gingerly raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, careful to return his eyes to the floor.

Next to him, Kyungsoo spoke, "Evening Dentelle, it's always a pleasure to see you." Again, he gestured to Jongin, "Jongin, here, is my guest."

At the mention of his name, Jongin chanced a glance upwards and watched the two of them speak.

"Ah, so you've returned Soie?" Dentelle asked. Her eyes flitted back to Jongin and she gave him an appreciative once-over. "And this man is your sub?"

Blush swept across Jongin’s face, closely followed by the heat. He cast his eyes down again, biting his lip softly as the three of them talked quietly amongst themselves. Jongin didn’t mind really. He was used to this. This need to not make eye contact with them as he was slipping in and out of subspace. He hadn’t been formally brought down, but being surrounded by so many Doms had Jongin sinking faster than lead.

A gentle hand touched the back of Jongin’s arm and he glanced back up to see Kyungsoo looking at him with concern. “Are you okay? Is this too much for you?” Jongin shook his head and then looked back down. But, Kyungsoo tilted his chin up. “We’re guests here, Jongin. You’re not a sub, yet.”

Jongin nodded and pulled himself out of his mind. This whole place had that charm, that feeling of power in it. It was hard not to want to drop to his knees and do whatever he was told, but Kyungsoo was right. They weren’t in scene and his name hadn’t been used. He just needed to get a hold of himself. It only took a steadying breath and the warm grasp of Kyungsoo’s hand in his to bring him back to the surface.

Together, they followed Cori and Dentelle towards the area where the stages were. There was an arrangement of plush chairs situated in front of the stage and some of them were filled. The group of four split here and Cori ascended the stage while Dentelle seated herself in one of the chairs with all the grace of a panther.

Jongin snuck a look around at everyone who was sitting and felt painfully overdressed. Some of them were wearing various articles of leather while others had on flowing gauzy gowns and tunics. At least half of the patrons had their eyes trained on the ground and did not look up even as Kyungsoo led them to a pair of chairs near the opposite end of the stage. He recognized the look on their faces as kindred and it excited him.

Curtains rolled open to reveal a man wearing a white, silk robes with images of koi fish on the sleeves. Cori gestured and the man stepped forward, shedding the robe. It fell gracefully to the ground in a heap and Jongin looked up to see that the man was naked except for a thin band around his neck. He stood with his eyes still trained to the ground, but he hid nothing.

Cori approached the man and touched him gently on the face, tilting his chin until he was staring straight ahead. A soft ‘good boy’ was heard and the man’s face lit up. Cori then reached up and untied a set of braided silk ropes from the ceiling. They fell down hanging from a horizontal post that spun slowly as Cori began the show.

The sub that was on stage with Cori followed every direction wordlessly. Pinning his arms behind his back as Cori wrapped the braided rope over his arms halfway up and then knotting them in a simple box-tie/balltie variant where his hand gripped his biceps from behind.

The rope glimmered in the light as it slid over his skin. It started hanging loosely over his shoulders, cascading over his chest until Cori swept it up and began tying. First with an intricate flurry of fingers that left an elegant looking knot just above the sub’s sternum. Then the rope was wrapped around his chest in a series of loops that were knotted at intervals.

Next, Cori commanded him to lift one leg and bend it at the knee. He wrapped the rope around his leg and then strung it up over the post, hoisting him to the tips of his toes. Jongin watched in awe. He was torn between wanting to be on the stage and watching from the audience. One thing for sure, the serene look that overtook the sub’s face was something he wanted to experience.

He had this deep urge to be tied up so that he couldn’t move. He wanted to be immobile, all semblance of choice taken away with each wrap of the rope. He wanted to be left helpless and defenseless at the hands of – he glanced towards Kyungsoo who was greatly enraptured by the sight, eyes shining and his hands gripping the plush of the seat. Yeah, he wanted Kyungsoo to do everything that Cori was doing, but to him.

After the suspension show was over, Cori led his sub off the stage to the back where he wasn’t seen for a short while. During that time Dentelle had taken it upon herself to prod at Jongin and pull out as much information as she could.

“How did you like the show?” Her smile was blinding.

Jongin glanced towards Kyungsoo who nodded, before answering, “I really liked it.”

“Have you ever done something like that? I know that Soie here was a master of shibari.”

“I still am, Dentelle,” Kyungsoo added with a playful smile. His hand slid onto Jongin’s lap almost protectively. “And my playroom doesn’t have the same setup here for suspension, but we,” he gestured to Jongin who cast his gaze downwards, “have dabbled a bit.”

The two continued to talk while Jongin became very familiar with the carpeting on the floor. It was a muted spiral pattern of dark gray and black. It was a nice carpet, Jongin thought. Nice and dark and complimented the whole atmosphere so well.

It wasn’t until Kyungsoo called his name – his real name not his scene name – that he looked back up. He regarded Kyungsoo curiously before speaking, “Yes?”

“Dentelle has offered me my old room here if you’d like to visit?” Kyungsoo had the look of a starving artist being offered the most expensive tools of the trade. His eyes shined and there was an air of anticipation buzzing around him. Apparently, he had other plans aside from just showing Jongin where he’d learned to dom.

Nodding, Jongin said, “Yes.” He was excited to see Kyungsoo in his element. He was familiar with the way his eyes shone when he was tying Jongin up in his playroom, but to be somewhere with a larger arsenal? Jongin was itching to find out what Kyungsoo would do to him.

He found himself trailing behind Kyungsoo and Dentelle as they walked to one of the private rooms. He didn’t know what to expect when they got to the room, but he was hoping it was something along the lines of what they saw on the stage. When they came to a stop, Jongin glanced up to see a glossy black door with a gold embroidered S on it. He shot a look to Kyungsoo, eyes full of questions, but before they could come out, Dentelle was speaking.

“No one has used this room since you returned to Korea, Soie. We kept everything in working order though, dusting your instruments and toys and even changing the sheets from time to time to keep them from growing stale.” She smiled sadly, “We have been eagerly waiting for your return, you know.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes glistened and he looked remorseful. “I shouldn’t have left the way I did, Dentelle, and I’m sorry for that.” He then reached up and caressed Jongin’s cheek, “But maybe I’ll have a reason to return more often.”

In that moment Jongin’s heart fluttered. He had only seen Kyungsoo look at him like that during aftercare. The way his features softened and his gaze warmed brought tingles down his spine. He shouldn’t feel this way, but maybe he wanted something more, something out of scene.

They entered the room and Kyungsoo shed his everyday self and in his place stood Soie. He was everything Jongin wanted in a man. From the way his presence filled the room to the way his large eyes devoured Jongin’s body with every pass.

“Miel,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin snapped into scene completely.

He was Miel and Miel was Soie’s to handle in whatever way he wanted. “Yes, Lord Soie?” Jongin whispered and dared to look up from the ground.

“Colors,” was all Kyungsoo said as he walked around the room, checking to see if everything was in order.

“Green,” Jongin said and swallowed. He couldn’t believe he was practically salivating at the way Kyungsoo walked with purpose. He never really felt strong sexual attraction to Kyungsoo during scene, but now they’ve barely started and Jongin was undressing him with his eyes.

“Good,” Kyungsoo said and then turned to face Jongin. “Eyes down, Miel.”

Jongin did as he was told and waited. Sometimes Kyungsoo would make him wait five minutes and other times a full hour before he said anything. But, Jongin was always obedient. He needed to be. He needed to follow his every order as if he life depended on it. It gave him the strongest of highs to be told he was doing well. Those words were words he craved more than oxygen itself.

It was a long while before Kyungsoo said anything. During that time, he walked around Jongin. Straightening his shoulders, tapping the backs of Jongin’s knees so he wouldn’t lock them and touching him here and there with a fluttering of fingers. His face was contemplative, calm, but most of all, filled with such strong desire. He leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of Jongin’s ear.

“Good boy. Strip.”

A shiver ran down Jongin’s spine and he did just that. He pulled off his shoes and socks and left them by his feet. Then he undid the belt holding his jeans to his hips and slid them off, struggling a bit over the muscle of his thighs and folded them neatly. He placed them on top of his shoes feeling that if he just left them in a heap on the floor he might get chastised. Finally, he removed his shirt and added it to the neat stack.

He waited on bated breath, breathing with slight effort. Kyungsoo was a patient man, but Jongin was not. He needed instant gratification. Jongin felt his lip twitch and Kyungsoo sighed low in his chest.

“Such a good boy,” he cooed and walked over to the middle of the room.

Something akin to fire licked Jongin’s insides, lighting him up and making him shine. He loved pleasing Kyungsoo even with the smallest of things. He watched his feet retreat, ears straining to listen to each footfall. He counted them quietly.

“Come here, Miel,” Kyungsoo said, directing Jongin to the middle of the room.

Jongin obeyed, feeling the cool air whisper over his skin. He came to a stop and waited for his next command. Gentle hands caressed his chin, making him look up and Jongin’s heart stuttered. There was suspension equipment attached to the ceiling. A long horizontal bar and rings with a silken rope looped around it. Kyungsoo did not have this type of stuff in his personal playroom. And after watching the show on stage, Jongin had never wanted to be suspended more.

“You are so beautiful, you know?” Kyungsoo said, touching Jongin’s cheek. Then he smiled brightly. “I want to try something different again, Miel, if that is okay?”

He was being so gentle that Jongin wanted to melt into a puddle in that instant. He nodded and said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Colors?” Kyungsoo asked, still gazing into Jongin’s eyes with the softest expression.

“Yes, Sir. Green,” Jongin replied. His breathing was starting to shallow out with the way Kyungsoo looked at him. He always started soft, warming Jongin up before peaking and then bringing Jongin down with the sweetest aftercare.

“Good, now stay there while I prepare,” Kyungsoo replied.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders and began rolling up his sleeves. Just that action had Jongin feeling hot all over. The way Kyungsoo lowered the equipment, unraveling the rope and checking their quality, only made Jongin more eager. He was buzzing now with excitement. Excitement to be tied up but also with the strong desire to make Kyungsoo happy.

Soft music in the background began to play when Kyungsoo switched it on. It was an orchestral piece, almost haunting but entirely calming. Jongin started slipping now faster than ever. He felt as though he was one with music, floating with the ebbs and flows of the violins. The whole time, he kept his gaze down, mind growing placid and clear. He was ready.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo pulled out a single red candle and laid it flat on the bed next to Jongin’s legs. He could not wait to see just how beautiful his honey-colored skin would look drizzled with red wax. A slight quirk was at Kyungsoo’s lips as he moved about the room, getting everything he needed ready. He’d been waiting for this, to really show Jongin what shibari was, just how beautiful the art was, how sensual it could be, how intimate it was.

Pulling his favorite rope from the back of the top drawer, Kyungsoo was almost done. He set up the camera, knowing that he’d want to watch this back and critique where he’d grown rusty. But most of all, he wanted Jongin to see how beautiful he was.

“I am going to film you,” Kyungsoo stated. “Is that okay?” He knew Jongin was slipping fast, it was apparent by the way he swayed to the music, eyes half-lidded and full lips parted as he breathed slowly. He was nearly in subspace already and they hadn’t even started.

“Yes, Sir,” Jongin replied, mouth barely moving.

Once that was situated, Kyungsoo guided Jongin under the bar and trailed the back of his hand along Jongin’s jaw. “Kneel, Miel.” Jongin’s skin was as smooth as honey.

Jongin bent at the knees, sinking until they met the ground wordlessly. He was so obedient. Kyungsoo positioned himself behind Jongin, kissing the back of his neck and lightly forcing Jongin’s head down. Sometimes they did this. This lack of words that brought them closer together. Jongin always molded to Kyungsoo’s every wish, his every desire. He was an amazing sub.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s arms, pulling them behind him and directed him to grasp his elbows. Jongin did what he was told and Kyungsoo felt pride like nothing before. It wouldn’t be long before he could do less private shows. Perhaps they would travel the world together, doing their shows. It’d been so long since Kyungsoo had ever had such a mindful sub like this.

Taking the rope, he started with Jongin’s arms, tying a few inches below his wrists. The first knot was Kyungsoo’s second favorite. It began the art with its loops. From here the rope would do whatever Kyungsoo needed it to do. It would rise and fall along the planes of Jongin’s body, creating mountains and valleys where it fit snug against his skin. It would give Jongin the freedom to lose himself completely to Kyungsoo and that was what he craved.

Kyungsoo pulled the rope lightly, making sure the knot was secure before he leaned up, taking a length of it in his hands and gliding it around the front of Jongin’s neck. The slight gasp and shudder of Jongin’s body told him everything he needed to know. He trailed it across Jongin’s clavicle and then just under his jaw, forcing his head back and exposing the ridge of his adam’s apple.

Kyungsoo marveled the way Jongin’s hair cascaded from his scalp, the way his eyes had fallen shut, mouth open and shallow little puffs of breath escaping. He slid the rope over his neck once more as if he was playing the cello before looping it in half and gliding it over the front of his chest. Jongin responded beautifully. His eyes fluttering delicately as he gasped softly. Kyungsoo smiled and pulled the rope taut just above Jongin’s sternum. He wrapped it several times, making a six-width band across Jongin’s pretty skin. He admired the bulge of Jongin’s flesh over the rope with a gentle caress before tying the next knot.

Grabbing a second spool of rope, he ran it down Jongin’s spine, earning a quiet whine that made Kyungsoo smile. “Good boy,” he whispered and began fixing the ends of this bundle to the last knot. He wrapped this section just under Jongin’s sternum, the same width as before and with just as much care and gentleness. All the while, Jongin knelt in front of him, head lolling as Kyungsoo shifted him and caressed him with each addition of new spools.

By the time Kyungsoo was done with Jongin’s body, Jongin was completely down. His face was placid, a slight smile at his lips and his breathing so even he may as well have been asleep. Kyungsoo admired his artwork he’d begun on Jongin’s body. The indentations in his skin from the rope were delicious, making these tiny mounds that Kyungsoo just wanted to kiss.

He leaned down, pressing featherlight lips to the swell just above Jongin’s bicep and sighed. Jongin already looked so beautiful. But now it was time for the wax. They’d done wax play before, but more as a cool down from shibari. This time, Kyungsoo wanted to change that. He grabbed the candle, settled behind Jongin, careful not to press his erection against him, and lit the candle. They hadn’t explicitly indulged in sex with each other, opting to keep their relationship strictly in scene, but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from getting aroused. No, that was part of the job.

Gently tilting Jongin’s chin upwards, Kyungsoo angled the candle so that a few drops splashed across Jongin’s skin, hardening almost instantly and garnering a sift hiss from his sub. Jongin’s breathing picked up as more wax fell, delineating his skin in waxy rivulets from the base of his jaw and down his chest. It made such a beautiful mess, cooling to a soft pink on Jongin’s bronzed tone. So beautiful.

“You’re so amazing,” Kyungsoo cooed as he tipped the candle once more. Jongin melted in his hands, lips opening as he panted softly. His brows had creased up and together from the sting of the heat and a tiny little moan tumbled out when Kyungsoo slid his fingers down Jongin’s neck. “So good, you’re so good, Miel.”

With that, Kyungsoo blew out the candle and set it aside. It was time for Jongin to stand. He attached the clip to the bit of rope he’d left loose and looped another bundle of rope through it before feeding it through the ring on the bar. Pulling, he hoisted Jongin to his tiptoes and tied off the rope at the ring.

“So beautiful,” he said under his breath as he admired the way Jongin’s legs flexed as he spun ever so slightly.

Jongin’s eyelids fluttered softly as he hung there, swaying. Kyungsoo lightly peeled some of the wax that had cooled from his skin and then ran his hand over the marks. They were a soft pink. “Good boy,” he said when Jongin didn’t whimper. He was blissed or at least very near.

Kneeling before Jongin, Kyungsoo noted that Jongin was leaking quite profusely now. A long string of precum glistened as it dripped from his neglected cock. Procuring a thin spool of red silk, he stroked the head with the end, making Jongin’s legs buckle.

“Careful now, Miel,” Kyungsoo warned and ran the end of the silk down Jongin’s length once more.

Jongin’s thighs quivered and Kyungsoo found himself wondering just how beautiful they would look all wrapped in rope. He set about carefully looping the silk around Jongin’s dick, knotting it snug but not too tight. His precum darkened the silk, making it look wine red in places as more of the crystalline substance dribbled out.

Once Kyungsoo was done with that, he began making art of one of Jongin’s legs. He started at his ankle, working his way up until there were several more knots along the back of his leg. It was an intoxicating sight, seeing Jongin’s leg parted into section by the red rope. Kyungsoo made sure to run his hand along the inner side of Jongin’s leg, making it shake and wobble from the sensation.

After that, he knotted Jongin’s other ankle and hoisted that leg up to the ring and secure it there, leaving Jongin in an arabesque. He gave him a small push, spinning him and watched as Jongin’s body twirled, eyes closed and body only held together by Kyungsoo’s work. He looked so amazing like that, so utterly amazing.

“You have such lovely legs, Miel,” Kyungsoo said as he brought Jongin to a stop and laid kisses from his ankle to his bent knee. “You are my canvas.”

Jongin smiled dreamily, eyes never fully opening and hummed very low in his chest. He was truly gone now. Lost in subspace so completely. Kyungsoo danced his fingers over Jongin’s back, touching the indentations in Jongin’s flesh before he knelt again and tied Jongin’s other ankle to a new spool of rope.

Hoisting that leg into the air, Jongin was no longer touching the ground. The final knot. Kyungsoo’s favorite knot. The knot that meant he could stand back and admire what he’d done. The knot that meant he had succeeded. The knot that meant so much to him that coherent thought had to fight off euphoria.

Jongin spun freely now, slowly and languid as his expression went even slacker. Kyungsoo pushed his hair back and pressed his forehead to Jongin’s. “My Miel, are you there?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jongin replied calmly. He wasn’t so far down that he couldn’t respond.

Kyungsoo turned Jongin again, watching the way his contorted body hung in the air. It was breathtaking. All the red, the pillowing of Jongin’s skin, the wax that still left dripping trails down his neck and shoulder. Jongin’s parted lips, his half-lidded eyes, the way he was breathing so evenly. All of it brought Kyungsoo such pride, such a strong feeling of _something_ he couldn’t put words to.

Jongin was amazing. He was beautiful and perfect and so amazing suspended like that. But most of all, Jongin was his. And in that moment, that meant something much more than Kyungsoo was ready to deal with. Not in a way that he wanted to run, but in a way that it brought tears to his eyes and he couldn’t look away from Jongin’s rotating body. All of it was his work, but Jongin was his canvas, his model, _his._

Kyungsoo approached Jongin, wrapping his fingers around his bound length. “You’re so close aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Jongin whined for the first time that night.

“You may cum,” Kyungsoo said as he ran a finger up the underside of Jongin’s cock.

Jongin rocked in the ropes, cum spurting from his tip and running down the sides over the silk. It was a gorgeous sight. Jongin’s hair drenched into tiny point from sweat, his body suspended in air by Kyungsoo’s own handiwork. He was ethereal.

“You did so well, Miel,” Kyungsoo whispered as he began untying Jongin’s ankles one by one. “I’m going to let you down now.”

The moment Jongin’s foot touched the ground he sagged heavily in the ropes. Kyungsoo quickly undid the knotted leg, taking time to enjoy the act of unwrapping Jongin like a present. He enjoyed the way Jongin’s skin decompressed with each unwinding of the rope. The way he mumbled softly under his breath as he was so far gone, pupils blown out. He was beautiful like this, so beautiful. He was coming undone with every knot and it enthralled Kyungsoo. This was the second half of shibari, the cooldown, the denouement.

“You did so well, Miel. So well,” Kyungsoo said as he cared for him. He made sure that no inch of Jongin’s skin went untouched by his hands.

The marks on Jongin’s skin from the rope, the way he nearly collapsed as Kyungsoo lowered him back to his knees to release his torso and arms was almost enough to bring Kyungsoo over the edge. But this was not about him today, this was all for Jongin to experience what shibari really was. What it meant to lose yourself to the ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I apologize to those of you who waited five million years for me to post this. It's actually been sitting in my docs since September. I just didn't' feel confident enough to post it. But I hope you liked it! As always, please leave a comment and kudos~ They make my day and I love talking to you all :3


End file.
